Field of the Disclosure
The present application relates to a liquid crystal display device and a display system with the same.
Description of the Related Art
Display devices are devices for displaying images and information. Among the display devices, a liquid crystal display device adjusts light transmittance of liquid crystal using an electric field and displays the image.
The liquid crystal display device allows data voltages to be transferred from a data driver, which is controlled by timing control signals applied from a timing controller, to a liquid crystal display panel. In accordance therewith, images can be displayed.
A liquid crystal display device may be applied to a vehicle. For example, the liquid crystal display device is disposed in a center console between a driver's seat and a passenger seat and used in a navigator or a video reproduction.
If the liquid crystal display device is used in the navigator, the navigator cannot display some images due to its abnormal screen. In this case, a driver driving his vehicle toward a destination on the basis of indications of the navigator may be largely inconvenienced.
In view of this point, it is greatly necessary to closely diagnose components of the liquid crystal display device before an abnormity is generated in the liquid crystal display device. Nevertheless, technologies regarding such diagnosable display device and system are not being actively developed up to the present.